


No solo los héroes salvan el mundo

by sara_f_black



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony se está cansando de la técnica de Obadiah de evadir a los ambientalistas. Es hora de hacerles frente, empezando con Steve Rogers, el más insistente de todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No solo los héroes salvan el mundo

**Author's Note:**

> No hay Avengers, no hay suero, no hay superhéroes. Solo un gran empresario y un ambientalista dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Regalo de cumpleaños de thefrozenyogurt

Tony tamborileó con impaciencia los dedos sobre la superficie brillante de su escritorio. Aún faltaban unos minutos pero esperaba esa reunión con marcada impaciencia. Obadiah era contrario a mantener ningún trato con ese tipo de grupos, pero él nunca había sido un hombre pasivo. Después de lo sucedido el día anterior estaba más seguro aún de la determinación que había tomado cuando le dio la cita a aquel ambientalista que lo había perseguido por tanto tiempo. “Pídele una cita a Pepper cuando tengas pruebas” le había dicho. Ese era el día. 

Estaba indignado. Aunque debía confesar (a sí mismo nada más, no pensaba en decirlo en voz alta) que también le extrañaba. No hubiera relacionado nunca al líder de aquel grupo ecologista con una barbaridad como aquella. 

Un ataque a unos de los camiones que llevaban productos de su empresa no era algo que hubiera relacionado con la imagen del siempre correcto Steve Rogers. 

–El señor Rogers está aquí –comunicó la educada y suave voz de Pepper Potts, su asistente. 

Tony sonrió. Ya se había cansado de ser paciente y digno como decía Obadiah. Iba a enfrentar el problema de los ambientalistas de frente. Después de todo era su empresa, aunque el mejor amigo de su padre se hubiera encargado de ella mientras él crecía, se portaba mal y esas cosas. 

Ahora ya podía portarse mal y hacerse cargo de la compañía a la vez. 

–Que pase –dijo decidido. 

Se levantó para estrechar la mano del recién llegado. Tenía que reconocer que al menos Rogers no parecía sacado de una playa de vagos fumando marihuana como muchos de su gremio. Un pantalón limpio, una camisa planchada y un corte de pelo decente. Más de lo que podía esperar de muchos. 

–Señor Stark, gracias por recibirme al fin. 

Tony sonrió estrechando su mano. 

–Mi acosador favorito –replicó él mientras estrechaba su mano. Para su diversión Steve tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse levemente. 

–Si me hubiera atendido antes no hubiera sido necesario –se defendió el hombre. 

Era alto y fornido. Su presencia física hubiera sido suficiente para imponerse, pero siempre había sido demasiado educado para alguien que lo esperaba a la entrada y salida de cualquier evento al que acudiera cargado de papeles que según él probaban la implicación de la empresa Stark en varios delitos contra el medio ambiente. 

–¿Quiere un trago? 

El hombre lo miró como si estuviera mal de la cabeza. 

–Vine a hablar en serio –señaló con cierto tono de duda. 

Tony se acercó a la mesita de licores y se sirvió una copa para él mismo. 

–Todo hombre de negocios que se respeta sabe tomar y hablar a la vez. 

–No soy un hombre de negocios, señor Stark –lo corrigió Steve de mala gana–. Sabe que estoy aquí en nombre de America for Nature. 

–Dime Tony –lo corrigió él antes de dar un breve trago–. Después de los distintos estados etílicos en que nos hemos visto no cabe tanta formalidad. 

Rogers había intentado abordarlo una vez a la salida de una de sus noches de juerga en un exclusivo club. El encuentro no había sido nada agradable, estaba seguro de eso. 

El hombre lo miró sin sonreír. 

–¿Voy a ser tomado en serio o no? 

Tony le señaló la silla frente al escritorio para que tomara asiento, lo que hizo diligentemente aunque sin dejar de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Tony no se dirigió a la silla detrás del mueble, sino que se acercó a su invitado y se apoyó de espaldas al escritorio, frente a él. 

–Muy en serio –le aseguró. 

Steve abrió la computadora que llevaba con él y la giró para enseñarle los documentos que llevaba abiertos, listos para enseñarle. 

–Aquí tiene las pruebas. La planta de Industrias Stark en Suramérica está contaminando seriamente aguas de los afluentes del Amazonas. El proceso de eliminación de desechos está siendo gravemente violentado y… 

Tony dejó de prestarle atención mientras miraba las fotos de diversos vertidos asquerosos en las aguas de un río que debía ser el afluente del Amazonas que pasaba por detrás de su complejo industrial. Vegetación quemada, aguas sucias y animales muertos. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. 

–Todas nuestras plantas aprobaron las certificaciones de medio ambiente para operar –replicó en tono frío y automático mientras se cuestionaba por las fotos que estaba viendo. ¿Montajes? Obadiah aseguraba que esos grupos en realidad buscaban establecer demandas para ganar dinero pero no tenía mucho sentido. ¿Acaso el dinero iría a ellos? ¿Por qué? 

–Pagaron por ellos sin merecerlos –acusó el hombre con un tono que hubiera hecho sentir mal a cualquiera. Cualquiera menos Tony, claro. Sus empresas estaban en orden. Obadiah destinaba una cantidad obscena de recursos en ello. 

Miró a su visitante a los ojos.

–Una acusación muy grave. Por supuesto, es su especialidad. Vamos a su terreno entonces. Acusaciones. –Señaló la pantalla donde seguían pasando las inquietantes fotos–. ¿Cómo consiguieron esas? ¿Espionaje dentro de mi empresa? 

Rogers no se inmutó visiblemente, aunque Tony notó que presionaba los labios con fuerza antes de replicar. 

–Hay que tomar todas las medidas posibles para luchar por proteger la naturaleza de los que no tienen escrúpulos para dañarla. Quería pruebas, señor Stark, aquí las tiene. 

Tony se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás. 

–Todas las medidas posibles –repitió. Hizo una mano hacia atrás y tras presionar un par de comandos en la pantalla detrás de él, en la pared de la oficina, aparecieron las terribles fotos de los hombres muertos y heridos por el ataque los contenedores de transporte comercial que llevaba productos para la misma sucursal de la que le estaba hablando Rogers–. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Consiguieron la información para atacar mis vehículos de la misma forma que tomaron esas fotos? 

Pudo notar como Steve palidecía fuertemente. Casi pudo escuchar como contenía el aliento al ver pasar las fotos de heridos y muertos. 

–Nosotros no hicimos eso –declaró tras unos momentos, casi sin aliento. 

–Eso dicen los hombres que apresaron, pero son de America for Nature, no pueden negar eso. Así que dígame, Rogers. ¿Jugamos a las acusaciones?

El hombre se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la pantalla, observando cada nueva foto con atención y una creciente expresión de terror. En cuatro fotos más, Tony se convenció de que Steve no sabía del ataque y no había esperado algo así. 

–Puedo jurar que no sabía nada de esto –aseguró el hombre girándose hacia él. Tony habría jurado que tenía los ojos más brillantes que antes–. Los hombres que hicieron esto deberán pagar y encontraré la manera de ir allá en persona a hacerme cargo de lo que pueda tener que ver con mi asociación. Pero eso no exculpa a las industrias Stark de los daños que están causando. 

Tony señaló la computadora que el ambientalista había dejado sobre su escritorio. 

–No tengo nada que ver con eso –dijo Tony señalando la computadora–. Como dije, Obadiah se encarga de eso. 

–Ya veo. La verdad es que no sabe nada. Debí suponerlo –replicó Steve acercándose hacia él–. Usted se va fiesta, se embriaga, se lleva a las chicas a la cama… 

–Y a algunos chicos –añadió Tony cortando el arranque de enojo del hombre. Le complació ver que su intervención lo entrecortaba–. Varios ambientalistas de hecho. Gente muy apasionada. 

Pudo sentir la oleada de furia subir por el cuerpo de Steve Rogers. Siempre le había gustado alterar a la gente. Aunque debía admitir que las fotos que el hombre le había enseñado lo habían alterado también. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en Suramérica con su empresa? Tomó una resolución mientras ignoraba la réplica del ambientalista. 

Se acercó al escritorio y presionó el intercomunicador. 

–Señorita Potts. Que mi avión privado se aliste para despegar en un par de horas rumbo la planta de Suramérica. Dos pasajeros, el señor Rogers viene conmigo. 

Pudo notar la mirada de desconcierto de Steve. También le gustaba sorprender a la gente. Y presumir. Eso siempre. 

–¿Le aviso a Obadiah? –preguntó la voz de Pepper al otro lado de la línea. Tony nunca mostraba mayor interés en las plantas extranjeras que estaban a cargo de su socio. 

Tony lo pensó un momento. No le haría la menor gracia saber que iba a viajar allí con un ambientalista. Además, si lo que Steve Rogers le había mostrado era cierto, no quería darles tiempo de esconder nada. 

–No –respondió categóricamente–. Que nadie lo sepa. Sera una pequeña sorpresa. 

–De acuerdo. ¿Algo más, señor Stark? 

–Eso sería todo, señorita Potts –replicó sosteniéndole la mirada a Steve Rogers, quien estaba evidentemente perplejo.

–¿Qué lo hace pensar que iré con usted? 

Tony se encogió de hombros y pasó a su lado dándole una palmada en el hombro. 

–Felicidades Steve, conseguiste el transporte que querías encontrar a Suramérica. Salimos en dos horas. 

El tipo era una molestia. Siempre había odiado a la gente que se sabía moralmente superior, especialmente cuando intentaba darle lecciones y además tenía una constancia irritante. Pero dentro de todo, si sus acusaciones resultaban ser lo que parecían (ambos ignoraban lo que ocurría pero efectivamente estaba sucediendo), tal vez hasta podría llegar a agradarle. 

No sabía qué encontrarían al llegar, pero estaba dispuesto a disfrutar el viaje. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Steve nunca había estado en un avión como ese. Era monstruosamente grande para elevarse en el aire con solamente dos pasajeros, dos azafatas y los pilotos. La cantidad de dinero que Stark gastaba a manos llenas era obscena. 

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó la voz de Tony Stark detrás de él. Seguramente había estado observando la manera en que analizaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. A veces lo inquietaba esa manera tan insistente que tenía de mirarlo. 

–Hay tantas cosas aquí que podrían cambiarse por productos amigables con el medio ambiente… 

Stark lanzó una risita. 

–Tendría que botar lo que está aquí y creo que eso tampoco te gustaría. 

Steve frunció el ceño y se giró a verlo. Para su irritación, había un brillo divertido en los ojos oscuros del hombre. 

–¿Todo es una broma para ti? 

–Sólo lo que me hace gracia –replicó de inmediato. Siempre tenía algo que decir. 

–Siempre piensan que comprar productos amigables con la naturaleza es muy caro. Es cierto que la inversión inicial es alta, pero a largo plazo… 

Se detuvo cuando Stark hizo un gesto de hastío. 

–Un consejo, Rogers. A los ricos no hay que convencernos de que algo es barato. Tenemos dinero, no nos importa. Tienes que convencer de que vale la pena. 

Tenía que admitir que a su forma eso tenía sentido. Lo sorprendió que Stark le tendiera una Tablet con aspecto indiferente. 

–Aquí. Convénceme –le indicó insistiendo en que la tomara. Steve lo hizo lentamente, con duda–. Haz una propuesta, la leeré. O Pepper lo hará. 

¿Se estaba burlando de él? Tenía meses persiguiendo a Tony Stark para abordarlo sobre los problemas en sus distintas plantas de producción, recibiendo a cambio comentarios mordaces, burlas e indiferencia. De repente, unos días antes le había dicho: “haga una cita a Pepper cuando tenga pruebas”. Ahora lo llevaba en su avión privado rumbo a una de las plantas. No tenía el menor sentido. 

–¿Cómo te metiste en esto? –Preguntó Stark tras un rato de silencio, durante el cual Steve había empezado a escribir aún sin demasiada convicción–. Déjame adivinar: hay una mascota implicada en la historia. 

–¿Qué? No –replicó tras unos momentos. ¿A él qué le interesaba eso?

–Vamos, quiero saber –insistió. Ya se iba dando cuenta de que Stark era insistente y variante como un niño caprichoso–. No eres el típico ambientalista de paz, amor y hierba. 

Steve puso los ojos en blanco. 

–Eso es un estereotipo. 

–Hazme ver que estoy equivocado –exclamó Tony entonces con esa sonrisa de quien sabe que se saldrá con la suya–. Parece tu trabajo hoy. No es algo que la gente pueda hacer con frecuencia. 

Inspiró profundo y desvió la mirada. No le apetecía hablar de ello pero curiosamente Stark parecía interesado en verdad en la temática ambientalista esos días. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? El menor cambio en las industrias Stark sería una gran ganancia para el medio ambiente. Lo más que podía pasar era que se hubiera convertido por unas horas en el juguete de un ricachón aburrido y el ego de Steve podría sobrevivir a eso si la apuesta había sido por un premio tan grande. 

–¿Ha oído de los envenenamientos del suelo en Brooklyn? –Evidentemente no, como pudo notar por su expresión–. Soy de allí. Arsénico, bario, cadmio, cobre, mercurio, plomo… La gente se enferma. Muchos niños en especial. Había que hacer algo. 

Tony arqueó ambas cejas. 

–¿Alguien cercano se enfermó?

Steve frunció el ceño. 

–¿Tiene que ser alguien cercano para que me importe? No lo creo. Solo sabíamos que teníamos que hacer algo. Bucky y yo empezamos desde ahí. 

–¡Bucky! –Exclamó Tony–. Sabía que habría una mascota en esto. 

Para su sorpresa, Steve se encontró sonriendo ante el comentario. 

–Es mi mejor amigo –lo corrigió–. James Barnes. Es el otro encargado en America for Nature. 

–Amigo –repitió Stark mirándolo con atención. Lo inquietaba la manera en que parecía inspeccionarlo con los ojos–. ¿Implicado en la muerte de mis hombres? 

Steve negó de inmediato. 

–Nunca. Ya lo dije: esto no es algo que haríamos nosotros. 

Stark torció el gesto. 

–Pero lo hicieron. 

Por un momento, Steve tuvo la impresión de que Stark no estaba pensando ya en America For Nature. Parecía haber tomado una actitud ausente, como si estuviera pensando algo detenidamente. Otra vez tuvo la misma sensación que había tenido en su oficina de que Tony realmente había creído lo que decía cuando afirmaba que las industrias Stark cumplían con todas las normativas de medio ambiente. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

A Tony le encantaba causar conmociones pero la cara de horror de sus empleados cuando lo vieron aparecer en la planta le causó muy mala espina. No hizo caso a excusas, saludos falsos e intentos de desviar su visita en otras direcciones. Era el dueño de todo y sabía comportarse como tal. Le gustó comprobar que Steve tampoco se intimidaba, aunque le cedía la delantera y solo entraba por los portones que él ya había cruzado. Demasiado educado para ser un acosador de cuidado. 

–Tenga sus fotos a mano Rogers –le indicó mientras se dirigía al primero de los lugares que había identificado en lo que le había mostrado. Nunca había ido a esa planta, pero las había diseñado todas–. Vamos a comprobar las cosas. 

Una parte de él había esperado desmentir las acusaciones de Steve Rogers pero a lo largo del viaje se había ido convenciendo de que al contrario, iba a comprobar todo lo que el hombre había dicho. Poco a poco había ido recordando pequeños detalles de conversaciones con Obadiah e informes sobre las plantas que había ignorado hasta entonces. Mientras Rogers se había entretenido con un plan para hacer su avión “ambientalmente amigable” él había revisado informes, planos y cuentas. 

–Cierren esta ala de la planta –ordenó en la primera de las salas. El olor de los desechos químicos era tan fuerte que casi lo hizo taparse la nariz. Steve a su lado lo hizo y lo miró de manera recriminatoria. En la tercera sección, donde podían verse peces muertos en la salida del vertedero de aguas de un color verde antinatural, Tony estaba decidido–. Rogers, olvídate del avión. Por un rato. Necesitamos un plan para esto. 

No hizo caso a los reclamos y preguntas de Steve de a quiénes se refería con “necesitamos”. Después de identificar tres fotos más de las que el ambientalista le había llevado llamó a Pepper. 

–Señorita Potts, envíe la orden del cierre de la planta de Suramérica. 

–¿A partir de cuándo? –Preguntó con tono de duda. 

–Ahora mismo. 

Se hizo silencio al otro lado de la línea un momento. 

–Tony. ¿Qué sucede? 

Sonrió para sí. Pepper nunca sería una simple asistente obediente. 

–Vamos a hacer algunas reformas. Tramita también un nuevo giro de personal. A nombre de Steve Rogers. Aún nos falta negociar la cantidad de dinero pero ya lo haremos. 

–¿Qué? –la expresión de Steve detrás de él no se hizo tardar. Se despidió de Pepper y colgó antes de empezar a ponerle atención–. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a trabajar para Industrias Stark? 

–Tú –replicó Tony al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia la oficina que sabía que tenía en la planta aunque nunca la hubiera ocupado–. Viniste a pedir este trabajo. 

–¿Trabajo? ¡Quería que Industrias Stark aceptara su responsabilidad y corrigiera su accionar!

–Y eso haremos –replicó Tony girándose para verlo de frente sin dejar de caminar hacia atrás. Era una habilidad que manejaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y solía desconcertar a quienes no lo sabían–. Necesitaré un asesor ambientalista. Un gerente ambientalista. Un… ya pensaremos en el nombre. 

–¡Necesitas un ingeniero! 

–Yo soy ingeniero –lo corrigió de inmediato–. Pero necesitaré un asesor. Consultor tal vez. Habrá que hacer arreglos aquí, inspeccionar las otras plantas… Esta vez no tendrás que enviar espías. 

Algo en la expresión de Steve cambió. Tal vez aquellos argumentos le habían sonado mejor pero no termina de creerlo. 

–Tu socio no lo permitirá. 

Vaya, ese era un punto importante. Llamó a Pepper de nuevo. 

–Señorita Potts. Emita una orden de suspensión contra Obadiah. Y convoque la junta. Creo que lo necesitaremos. 

–Ya lo hice, señor Stark. 

Sonrió, ella siempre tan eficiente. 

Llegaron a la puerta de la oficina y entró de inmediato. Tenía una tarjeta única que funcionaba como llave maestra de todas sus plantas. Steve lo siguió dentro aún a regañadientes. 

–Stark. Tengo que ir a hacerme cargo de lo del ataque. Vine acá para eso. 

Tony desdeñó la idea con un gesto de impaciencia. 

–La policía los está procesando, deja que ese Bucky se encargue, tenemos mucho trabajo. 

Steve se cruzó de brazos. 

–Si cree que voy a dejar America for Nature por trabajar con una Industria está muy equivocado. 

Tony detuvo su búsqueda frenética de los planos de lugar para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente. 

–¿Esa es la condición? –Lo vio dudar y sonrió. Sabía que tenía la discusión ganada–. Lo pondremos en el contrato. Ahora, ¿empezamos? Después podremos dar declaraciones a la prensa sobre el ataque, tenemos un par de horas. 

Sonrió al notar la expresión de Steve. Si realmente reformar Industrias Stark era uno de sus grandes objetivos, la oferta era demasiado buena para no aceptar. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

“Poco más de un año después del lamentable evento en que un comando ambientalista atacara unos camiones de la Industria Stark causando la muerte de 4 personas y una pérdida millonaria, el juicio ha llegado a su fin con una condena completa para todos los acusados. Las reacciones de los afectados han sido muy favorables, incluida la del líder del grupo ambientalista a quien inicialmente se atribuyó el ataque, America for Nature”. 

Steve torció el gesto al verse a sí mismo en pantalla. Se abrochó los botones de la camisa con lentitud, no le gustaba nada vestirse de gala pero el evento de esa noche lo ameritaba. En la mañana la corte y en la noche una fiesta. Era un día agitado incluso para alguien que ya se había acostumbrado a llevar el ritmo de Tony Stark. 

“Repito lo que hemos sostenido desde el primer momento y se comprobó durante el juicio: los acusados habían firmado como parte de America for Nature pero no actuaron en nombre de la asociación ni esta se vio involucrada de ninguna forma” se escuchó decir a sí mismo. Odiaba verse en televisión y desde que trataba con Industrias Stark era cada vez más frecuente, además del juicio. “Nos alegra el resultado. Esa no es la manera de luchar por lo que creemos. Nosotros defendemos la vida en todas sus formas y eso incluye la vida humana también”. 

–Esa estuvo buena. Debería contratarte para manejar a la prensa. 

Steve sonrió ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Tony en la puerta de la habitación. 

–Ya te dije que mi trabajo con Industrias Stark está terminado. 

Tony torció el gesto. 

–Estamos construyendo recién la planta de manejo de desechos propia de la empresa. 

Steve puso los ojos en blanco, ya habían discutido eso muchas veces. 

–No me necesitas tiempo completo –señaló, pero se dio cuenta de su error de inmediato por lo que se corrigió–. Industrias Stark no me necesita tiempo completo. 

Tony se adentró en la habitación. Se acercó al esmoquin que esperaba sobre la cama todavía. 

–¿En verdad estás considerando Hammer? Te quieren para obtener información interna de Industrias Stark. Lo sabes. Tienes que saberlo, es evidente. 

–Sabes de sobra que no violaría los contratos de confidencialidad. 

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en la cara de Tony. 

–Valdría la pena ver la cara de Justin Hammer si llega a toparse con alguien incorruptible. Pero te advierto: Hammer intentaría seducirte –dijo señalándolo con el dedo de manera acusatoria, como si ya hubiera aceptado los avances del empresario que dirigía una de sus empresas competidoras. 

Steve arqueó ambas cejas con una expresión de incredulidad. 

–¿Es un procedimiento estándar de los empresarios? 

Todo se había dado de una manera tan precipitada que a veces le costaba separar los recuerdos difusos. Los días continuos aislados en Suramérica, el juicio, el viaje a las otras plantas, las habitaciones separadas, los besos, las caricias, las habitaciones compartidas… ¿En qué momento había sucedido todo eso? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser “Stark” para ser “Tony”? ¿Desde cuándo su sonrisa burlona le daban ganas de besarlo en lugar de irritarle? 

Tony se acercó a él con ese brillo tan característico en los ojos y su expresión de suficiencia de marca registrada. Era muy consciente de que no había nadie como él y sabía aprovecharlo a cada momento. Invadió su espacio personal y se humedeció levemente los labios. 

–A ninguno se le da tan bien como a mí. 

Steve entrecerró los ojos. 

–¿Debería preocuparme por los próximos consultores que tome Industrias Stark? –preguntó en un falso tono de inquietud. 

–Tal vez no deberías arriesgarte a irte –señaló Tony tomándolo de la camisa y acercándolo para besarle lentamente. Se separó de él perezosamente casi, pero sus ojos brillaban con la diversión del que sabe que tiene el control de la situación y lo disfruta–. Tienes que alistarte para la fiesta. No podemos llegar tarde. 

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con tranquilidad. Él ya estaba listo y Steve debía reconocer que aunque a él no le gustara vestirse de gala, a Tony le sentaba de maravilla. 

–Siempre llegas tarde a propósito –le recordó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. 

Tony se giró para verlo desde el marco de la puerta. 

–Hay que saber llegar tarde en el momento adecuado. 

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo la filosofía de los ricos y famosos, de la cual Tony tenía su propia versión muy particular. Steve se dirigió hacia el esmoquin resignado. Todo aquello valía la pena. Las reformas en Industrias Stark habían sido totalmente satisfactorias y seguían en progreso, pero además de un triunfo para la naturaleza, Steve había encontrado en Tony Stark mucho más de lo que había buscado. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Un año más tarde y tras una considerable suma de dinero invertido, las Industrias Stark celebraban que todas sus plantas de producción contaban con un riguroso control de desecho y manejo de sustancias, contaba con certificaciones válidas de protección al medio ambiente y estaba en proceso de cambiar sus equipos por modelos “amigables con el ambiente”, como los llamaba Steve. Además tendrían su propia planta de procesamiento de desechos para no depender de otras empresas y tenía un avión eco–amigable también. Tony siempre hacía énfasis en el avión aunque solo Steve entendiera por qué. 

La fiesta era por todo lo alto. Habían recibido un premio por innovación en energías limpias y manejo industrial–ambiental. Steve le había dicho los nombres de todos los que acudían y la importancia de sus cargos, pero Tony no los recordaba todos. En su cabeza eran un poco de lo mismo: ambientalistas que querían llevarse a Steve a su causa o empresarios que buscaban seguir los pasos de Industrias Stark y buscaban los servicios del mismo asesor que había trabajado con ellos. 

Había seguido a Steve con la mirada toda la noche y no había tenido un solo momento libre. Todos querían hablar con él, para incomodidad del ambientalista y diversión de Tony. Sabía lo que odiaba ser el centro de atención. 

–Hey, buena fiesta –dijo una voz amable acercándose a él. Se giró para encontrase con Bruce Banner, viejo compañero de sus primeros años de universidad. Lo último que había sabido de él era que trabajaba en proyectos de bien social en el tercer mundo. Era un tipo muy tranquilo pero Tony sabía bien lo mucho que se alteraba contra las injusticias. La industria para hacer dinero no era lo suyo pero intentar influir en políticas de bien social en las empresas que tenían plantas y fábricas en países tercermundistas se había vuelto parte de su elemento–. Todos los peces grandes están aquí. 

Tony miró alrededor con indiferencia. 

–¿En serio? –Más allá de los invitados de siempre a los eventos de la empresa, no había visto nunca a la mayoría. Excepto al hombre del parche en el ojo. A ese sí que lo recordaba. Su ceño se frunció al verlo allí–. ¿Qué sabes del Pirata? 

Bruce se giró un momento para confirmar que hablaban de la misma persona y torció el gesto. 

–Nick Fury. Un tipo de cuidado. Tiene una especie de proyecto del gobierno. Está tratando de reclutar gente. Te tiene el ojo puesto si está aquí. 

Algo había dicho al respecto, Tony lo recordaba ligeramente. Pero Steve no había podido darle referencias sobre el hombre. Parecía que se movía en otro nivel que los ambientalistas de cepa como él. 

–¿Por qué de cuidado? –preguntó de manera casual, aunque realmente estaba intrigado. 

El rostro de Bruce dibujó una expresión de duda. 

–No lo sé a ciencia cierta… pero… siempre tengo la sensación de que esconde más cosas de las que admite. –Tony dedujo que también había intentado contactar a Bruce–. Tiene muchos recursos. ¿Ves aquella pelirroja? Trabaja para él. También el hombre de traje gris que está observando la fiesta desde el balcón. Son de sus mejores agentes. Va por ti. 

Aquello no le gustaba. Steve era el ambientalista. Aunque claro, él era el que había hecho el trabajo de ingeniería para diseñar las cosas que Steve había dicho que se necesitaban. 

–Mala estrategia –dijo con un tono más despreocupado de lo que se sentía en realidad–. Tengo otros planes para esta noche. 

Volvió a buscar a Steve con la mirada y no se molestó en disimular una sonrisa. El éxito de aquel día se merecía una celebración especial y contraria a su costumbre de buscar el baño de multitudes estaba convencido de que esta merecía ser en privado: Industrias Stark alcanzaba todos los estándares de calidad en control ambiental en tiempo récord, los hombres que habían atacado y matado a sus empleados estaban en la cárcel… hasta el caso contra Obadiah estaba casi cerrado de manera satisfactoria. Era una noche de triunfo. 

Bruce siguió la dirección de su mirada y rió. 

–Si tus planes son Steve Rogers, yo que tú correría a rescatarlo. El hombre con el que habla es Phil Coulson. Hasta ahora era el contacto con la doctora Foster, ¿la conoces? Trabaja con la empresa nórdica extranjera que llegó hace poco… 

Tony hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sí, conocía la empresa. Era un icono internacional y Steve había pasado varios días hablando de todos los protocolos ambientales de Empresas Asgard. También había dedicado algunas palabras nada agradables para la falta de conciencia ambiental de la competencia de Thor, en manos de su hermanastro. 

–¿El contacto de qué? 

–De Fury –respondió Bruce con un suspiro–. Es su mano derecha y un gran admirador del trabajo de Rogers.

Tony notó que el rostro de Steve empezaba a mostrarse interesado. Rayos. Bruce tenía razón: si no quería ver arruinados sus planes tenía que moverse de inmediato.


End file.
